


Via Negativa

by Brighid



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brighid/pseuds/Brighid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finding his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Via Negativa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts).



> Written for Livia's X-files title challenge for Smallville fandom, back in the day.

Via Negativa

Lex reaches out, touches Clark's mouth, open and wet and loose like a child's in sleep. Beautiful face. Beautiful boy. 

Not that Lex hasn't had his fair share of beautiful boys in the past; truth be told, he's probably had far more than his fair share of beautful boys, beautiful girls, beautiful designer drugs in cool, crystal colours, in little glass phials more expensive than the drugs themselves. Lex has had everything, done everything before ... except this.

This is new.

Not the love part ... he's loved. Had loved. Had known it only as a great, dark, aching void of need and want and desire. He'd wept himself sick when Julian had died, when his mother had died, when his father had become ... scarcely more than dead to him. Lex knew love like a hunger, like a hollow, like a hole in need of filling.

Hence the beautiful boys and girls and phials and so many other things best left forgotten, if he were not so very careful to remember everything, to store it up. Because everything has value, every last thing is a key to something else if one only has the patience, the focus, the single-mindedness to make it all fit.

This, though ... this requires nothing, except breaking the locks wide open, throwing away the keys. Forgetting everything he thought he ever knew.

Knowing now it was all ... illusion. A lie. 

This is truth.

This is grace.

This is so fucking beautiful and his heart is cracked open so wide he can build a world inside of it, a world where he's allowed to be ...

whatever he chooses.

And he chooses this.

Above him, three feet in the air, Clark sleeps, naked and sweet and innocent. He reaches out again, strokes the long, lean line of the younger man's torso, cups his genitals, smooths back up to touch his face. Sleepy, half-dreaming still, Clark kisses his fingertips, murmurs something against them.

Love you.

Lex doesn't need to hear it, knows it in his bones, feels it melt into him as surely as the late afternoon sun that slides butter-yellow through the half-drawn shades.

Clark is floating three feet over his head, but it's Lex who feels -- finally, at long last -- light.

An End


End file.
